Un Dulce Amor
by Umiko-Hyuuga
Summary: Es un fic NaruHina.. Es el primero q hago please leanlo
1. Chapter 1

**Un dulce amor**

Cap.1

Era tarde en la aldea de konoha y hinata estaba caminando para ir a su casa en eso ve a un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, ese hermoso joven era Naruto Uzumaki, naruto se le acerca a hinata y le dice:

Naruto: Hola hinata, como estas ?

Hinata (sonrojada): H-hola N-naruto-kun, es..estoy bien gra..gracias

Naruto: Me alegro que estes bien hinata .

Le dice el joven con una gran sonrisa, hinata se sonroja un poco..

Naruto: Hinata no has visto a Sasuke?

Hinata: S-si lo vi con sakura en casa de kakashi

Naruto: Rayos me dejaron atras, bueno hinata fue un placer hablar contigo nos vemos mañana.

Y se despide con un beso en la mejilla, hinata queda sorprendida y se sonroja.

Hinata vuelve a tomar su camino para ir a su casa y de repente se le aparece kiba y akamaru.

Kiba: Hola hinata que haces sola por aqui ?

Hinata: H-hola kiba, me encontre con naruto y nos quedamos hablando un poco.

Kiba: Con naruto, pero tu ni siquiera lo puedes ver porque te desmayas.

Hinata (molesta): No es asi !! No vuelvas a decir eso oiste.

Kiba: Calmate hinata no era para tanto ehh (se rie)

Hinata: Es cierto kiba lo siento mucho por haberte gritado.

Kiba: No ahi problema hinata, de todas formas estamos en el mismo equipo y somos como una familia.

Hinata: Cierto kiba somo como una gran familia, y por cierto donde esta akamaru, no lo he visto.

Akamaru salta encima de hinata y la empieza a lamer.

Kiba: Eso te responde tu pregunta hinata.

Hinata: Si.

De repente un extraño se le aparece a hinata y kiba.

Extraño: Con que tu eres hinata hyuuga ehh

Kiba molesto le pregunta: tu quien eres ?

Extraño: Mi identidad es secreta, pero tu quien eres su novio ?

Kiba (sonrojado): No soy su mejor amigo, y eso a ti que te importa.

Extraño: Jajajaja no me asustas niñito.

Kiba: Pues deberias.

Y cuando le hiba a pegar al extraño hinata lo detuvo

Hinata: Kiba no vale la pena que malgastes tus fuerzas en este ridiculo.

Extraño: Yo no soy ningun ridiculo, a mi tu me respetas oiste niñita.

Hinata: Yo respeto a los que se merecen respeto no a hipocritas como tu (y se pone en posicion de pelea).

Extraño: Con que quieres pelear niñita, tu a mi no me asustas

Hinata: Deberias asustarte

Extraño: Tu y cuantos mas

Kiba: Yo y mi fiel perro akamaru.

Extraño: Jajajajaja tu y un perro pulgoso uhhh mira como tiemblo

Kiba y Hinata: Deberias ...(y ambos lanzan su primer golpe )

Ahi empieza la feroz pelea el extraño esquiba sus golpes, y hinata activa su byakugan y kiba y akamaru peleando.

Fue una pelea feroz hasta que hinata tumbo al extraño y puso una kunai en el cuello del extraño.

Hinata: Dinos ya quien eres o no respondo por lo que haga.

Extraño: Yo no te tengo miedo niñita

Hinata acerco mas la kunai al cuello del extraño.

Hinata: Estas seguro de que no me quieres decir.

Extraño: Esta bien soy un agente encubierto de la aldea oculta entre las nubes, me enviaron a asesinarte a ti y a tu padre.

Hinata: Pues no lo haras porque no estaras vivo para contarlo.

Cuando hinata iba a matar a el agente, kiba la detuvo.

Kiba: Hinata no lo hagas el no vale la pena y ademas si lo matas ellos tienen mas a su favor para matarte hinata.

Cuando kiba dijo "para matarte hinata" naruto salio.

Naruto: Como que para matar a hinata, kiba.

Kiba: Naruto de donde saliste ? Bueno eso no importa este estupido es un agente encubierto de la aldea oculta entre las nubes y lo enviaron a asesinar a hinata y a su padre.

Naruto vio al agente y le dijo: MALDITO!!! Como que vas a matar a hinata y a su padre, solo lo haras sobre mi cadaver OISTE !!!

Hinata * Naruto-kun me esta protegiendo, pero como...*

Hinata: No N-naruto-kun el no vale la pena vamonos de aqui.

Naruto miro al agente una vez mas y le dijo: Yo me voy porque hinata me lo pide no porque te tema oiste, y ni pienses que voy a dejar que la mates, OISTE !!!

El agente se fue corriendo por los arboles y naruto, kiba y hinata se quedaron viendo como se alejaba.

Kiba: Bueno hinata me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana para el entrenamiento, adios naruto gracias por todo.

Hinata: Chao kiba adios akamaru.

Naruto: Adios kiba.

Hinata: Bueno naruto me tengo que ir a mi casa nos vemos mañana.

Naruto: No hinata despues de lo que me dijo ese agente yo mismo te voy a acompañar a tu casa.

Hinata: Ok naruto-kun y gracias.

Naruto: Nos vamos hinata

Hinata: Hi!

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Un dulce amor**

Cap.2

Era de dia y hinata, kiba y shino estaban practicando con kurenai-sensei a las afueras de konoha, kurenai les dice a los chicos:

Kurenai: Muy bien chicos , han mejorado en sus tecnicas de pelea ¡¡¡LOS FELICITO¡¡¡, ahora se pueden tomar un descanso, vayan a comer y cuando terminen los veo en mi casa ok.

Todos: Hi!

Kurenai se fue y dejo a los tres chicos solos, hinata propuso que si querian ella hacia el ramen si traian los ingredientes, todos estuvieron de acuerdo:

Hinata: Kiba tu trae los vegetales y los fideos y todo lo que se necesite para hacer el ramen.

Hinata: Shino tu trae el mantel, los platos y los vasos.

Kiba y Shino: Ok hinata ya volvemos.

Y se fueron a traer lo que les pidio hinata, hinata fue a su casa a buscar donde cocinar el ramen , de repente escucha un ruido como de alguien siguiendola, ella voltio y no vio a nadie

Hinata: *Quien estara ahi, seguro son alucinaciones mias , si eso debe ser... *

Hinata siguio escuchando el ruido nuevamente, esta vez dijo salga donde quiera que este y se puso en posicion de pelea, de pronto salio naruto.

Hinata: Ahhh eres tu N-naruto me asuste pense que era otra persona.

Naruto: Hola hinata, perdon por asustarte lo que pasa es que no queria que me vieras.

Hinata: Y-y porque no querias que te viera.

Naruto: Te queria sorprender con esto...

Y saco un peluche con una rosa y una tarjeta...

Hinata (sorprendida): N-naruto-kun que her-hermoso peluche.

Naruto (con una gran sonrisa): Je si no sabia que elegir pero este me gusto mucho, te gusta? Porque lo elegi pensando en ti..

Hinata (sonrojada): Gr-gracias N-naruto-kun E-es muy lindo.

Y le dio una calida sonrisa, naruto al ver la hermosa sonrisa de hinata penso.

Naruto: *Wow no me habia dado cuenta de lo hermosa que es hinata, creo que ya debo olvidarme de sakura y conocer mas a hinata porque es muy muy hermosa*

Naruto: Bueno hinata me alegro que te haya gustado, y para donde ibas?

Hinata: Tengo que ir a mi casa a buscar unas cosas, asi que nos vemos N-naruto-kun.

Naruto: Espera hinata yo te quiero acompañar a tu casa, claro si tu quieres? Y ademas no quiero que te hagan daño.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco y le dijo que si a naruto.

Ambos se fueron riendo y charlando hasta la casa de hinata, y naruto se dio cuenta que hinata no era tan rara como el pensaba.

Al llegar a la mansion Hyuuga, alguien los esperaba en la puerta, era el padre de hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hiashi: Hola hinata te estaba buscando y quien es el que te acompaña ?

Naruto: No me presente soy Naruto Uzumaki mucho gusto señor papa de hinata.

Hinata sonrio para si misma y dijo.

Hinata: Naruto el es mi padre Hiashi Hyuuga, papa naruto naruto papa.

Hiashi: Mucho gusto naruto, y muchas gracias por escoltar a mi hija hasta la casa, ¿Quieres entrar a la casa?.

Naruto: Hi!

Todos entraron en la casa de hinata, ella busco lo que necesitaba y se fueron.

Hinata: Adios padre me tengo que ir a entrenar con kurenai-sensei.

Hiashi: Adios hija cuidate mucho, adios naruto cuida a mi hija.

Naruto: Adios señor Hiashi, no se preocupe no voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño a hinata.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco y se fueron.

Al llegar estaban shino y kiba esperando a hinata.

Kiba: Hasta que por fin llegas hinata, aqui estan los ingredientes para el ramen.

Shino: Aquio esta el mantel los vasos y todo lo que me pediste.

Naruto: *Wow hinata cosina y ramen mi comida preferida esta chica me esta empezando a gustar*

Hinata: Ok gracias chicos.

Hinata se puso a cocinar despues de un rato estaba lista la comida.

Hinata: Ya esta listo el ramen, vengan a comer, sirvanse lo que gusten.

Kiba: Siiiii por fin me moria de hambre !!!!!!!!

Shino: Por fin

Naruto: Siiii ramen que rico !!!!!

Todos comieron y se saciaron, naruto le dice a hinata.

Naruto: Wow hinata estuvo super delicioso tu ramen, en verdadd el mejor que he probado.

Hinata: Gracias naruto-kun.

De repente todos quedaron dormidos.

Hinata no puede dormir asi que se despierta y sale a caminar.

De pronto alguien la agarra y la secuestra.

Hinata: Auxilio, auxilio!!!!

Continuara.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Un dulce amor**

Cap.3

Kiba escucho los grito de hinata y se desperto, le dijo a naruto y shino que se despertaran, y que lo siguieran, naruto se preguntaba porque y a shino le daba igual.

Naruto: Kiba porque estamos corriendo, ¿Que pasa?.

Kiba: Han secuestrado a hinata, asi que deja de hablar y corre.

Naruto: Y como sabes que la secuestraron?

Kiba: Deja de preguntar tanto naruto

De repente encuentran a hinata amarrada a un arbol, con los ojos vendados

Naruto: Hinata !!!!!

Y le quita la soga y el vendaje, Hinata cayo al suelo, Naruto se aterro y la coloco en su regazo. Hinata se sintio protegida en el pecho de su amado, pero les tenia q advertir q todo era una trampa, estaba muy debil por lo q lo q salio de su boca solamente fue un susurro entrecortado.

Hinata: N-naruto-kun ti-tienen q irse es-esto es una tram-trampa.

Al terminar de decir esto Hinata se desmayo en brazos de Naruto.

Naruto: Hinata, hinata despierta!!!!

Kiba: Ya dejala Naruto tenemos compañia

De repente salieron unos agentes del la aldea escondidas entre las nubes.

Naruto: Ustedes de nuevo !!!! Es que no se cansan, esta vez no tendre compasion de ustedes, ESTA VEZ LOS VOY A MATAR !!!!!

Naruto, Kiba y Shino se pusieron en posicion de pelea.

Los agentes tambien se pusieron en posicion de pelea.

Naruto: Por haber secuestrado a Hinata los VOY A MATAR !!!!!!!!

Y asi comenzo la pelea, Naruto estaba peleando con el "jefe" del grupo, Kiba y Shino con los restantes.

Naruto uso su Jutsu Clones de Sombra y ataco a su oponente, este y hizo una patada voladora y desaparecio a 5 de los 7 clones q Naruto habia creado. Naruto no estaba para juegos asi q volvio a hacer el Jutsu Clones de Sombra, pero en vez de 7 clones hizo 25 clones (contando a los 2 q ya habian) y todos arremetieron contra su oponente este quedo todo golpeado y Kiba y Shino ya habian acabado con los demas, los hombres se pararon cojeando y desaparecieron dejando a Kiba, Naruto y Shino celebrando su victoria

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Un dulce amor**

Cap.4

Despues de matarlos a todos naruto tomo a hinata y se la llevo a la aldea, cuando hinata desperto vio q estaba en casa de naruto, extrañada dijo:

Hinata: Q-q hago yo aqui ?

Naruto: Hinata por fin despiertas me tenias muy preocupado

Hinata: N-naruto-kun estabas preocupado por mi?

Naruto: Si hinata estaba super preocupado por ti, lo q pasa es q me di cuenta q me gustas mucho eres dulce, sencilla y muy bella.

Hinata (sonrojada): N-naruto-kun tu siempres me has gustado, pero tu estabas enamorado de sakura asi q perdi las esperanzas y no te lo quise decir ...

Naruto: Decirme q?

Hinata: Que me gustas mucho !!!

Naruto (sonriendo): Hinata tu tambien me gustas mucho y te queria preguntar si tu ....

Hinata: Si yo q naruto-kun?

Naruto (sonrojado): Querias ser mi novia ?

Hinata estaba sorprendida su sueño se habia hecho realidad.

Hinata: Si naruto-kun. Si quiero ser tu novia !!!!

Ambos se besaron y se abrazaron...

Despues de un rato naruto y hinata salieron a pasear agarrados de las manos.

En eso pasa Kurenai sensei y Kakashi sensei.

Kurenai: Hinata Naruto son novios ?

Kakashi: Yo creo q si kurenai, solo miralos q linda pareja hacen

Hinata y Naruto estaban sonrojados y ambos dijeron

Hinata y Naruto: Si somos novios !!!!!

Kurenai y Kakashi: Pues esto hay q celebrarlo !!!!

Hicieron una fiesta en casa de kurenai todos asistieron...

Y por fin hinata y naruto estaban juntos.

Naruto: Hinata te prometo q nunca te voy a dejar siempres vas estar en mi corazon...

Y esa promesa la sellaron con un beso. !!! FIN !!!

Espero q les haya gustado, estoy trabajando en otra historia, sobre vampiros despues la publico..

Los kiero mucho a todos espero q les haya gustado mi primer fic :D


End file.
